Choice
by NCISaddictionMcGeek
Summary: Elizabeth Slorry was 14 when she made the choice to spy for the Titians. Now 5 years later she's wondering if she made the right choice. With the final battle upon them can she figure out what she wants to do before its to late? Full Summary Inside


**Title: Choice **

**Author: NCISaddictionMcGeek**

**Length: To be determined. Several Chapters at least. **

**Updates: Not regular. When Inspired and have time in my life.**

**Summary: Elizabeth Slorry was 14 when she made the choice to spy for Camp Half-Blood. Now its five years later and the final battle is about to begin. She was sure that she made the right choice for herself, sure that she was helping to make a better world, now she's not so sure. How can she live with her choice now?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but Liz. Not claiming any rights to her either. **

Chapter 1: My Future

My name is Elizabeth "Liz" Slorry and 5 years ago, I made a choice. A choice to spy for the people who never thought I was there, a choice to join the Titians instead of supporting the mom who refused to claim me. I thought I made the right choice, I thought it would fix things. Because it was my two lives I was living, I didn't like the one I was living at Camp Half-Blood. However the mortal world was a different story.

I love my father and he loves me. He doesn't know who my mother is, he has never seen the camp I disappear to every summer and I intend to keep it that way. All he knows is even though I have mild ADD and dyslexia and I take advanced classes in school. He knows I get good grades and as long as I do my best he doesn't care. He's a genius himself, Ph. D in Engineering he now works at a community college after several places rejected him. He doesn't make a lot but he did meet his wife there, and now she and my father make enough money to keep us a float. When I was three my dad meet Alissa and 6 months later, they were engaged. They love each other and I can see that. When I was five they told me that I was going to be a big sister and nine months after that Alissa had twins, Amy and Rob, and I love them to death. Alissa loves me like I'm her own daughter and Amy and Rob love me like I'm more than there half-sister. I don't think if I had Camp Half-Blood I would be going insane.

I thought I could find the same thing at Camp Half-Blood. I thought everything was going to be okay. I was 12 when I started going to camp every summer. I was attacked and another demi-god was there, she saved me and her name was Silena Beauregard. I guess she and I clicked right away. I was stuck in the Hermes cabin every summer. Silena was my only friend there. Everyone else seemed to think I was invisible. I trained every day, and every night I sleep in the stuffy over crowed Hermes cabin waiting for the mother who would never claim me. I returned to the mortal world at the end of my summer. I had let my father know that I was at a special summer camp for ADD/ADHD and dyslexic kids like me. It wasn't a lie they were ADD/ADHD and dyslexic. He asked what it cost and I told him not a dime. He was very pleased to hear that and said yes when I asked if I could return the next summer. He and Alissa told me Amy and Rob had asked for me all summer. I greeted the excited seven year olds with hugs and asked if they were excited for second grade. They both yelled yes.

The next summer I went back hoping it would be better. It wasn't. Silena and I hung out with her cabin mates. Mostly they talked while I sat there trying to decipher a book, took me the better part of the summer to finish The Hunger Games trilogy. She and I talked a lot that summer. Luke talked to us as well; he talked of how the gods ignored us. We both listened though I think I was more interested in that then she was. I think she was listening because of two reasons, one, people didn't seem to think she could take care of herself, but I knew she could. She'd saved both mine and hers asses in the mortal world. And two, she might have liked Luke. I think that is when things started going wrong. I started listening to him; I started thinking of his plans instead of making my own. And I was smart, I could think of another plan, but I listened to him and his bitter war. My common sense didn't seem to have been alive then.

The next summer Percy Jackson came to town. I was jealous of him right away. He was claimed. And he had the attention of the entire camp. Two things I wanted. He could wield a sword better than me, and he'd been at camp for less than 1 month. He had a quest. He had more than 1 friend. And he was actually there compared to me. And so when Luke confined a bigger secret then ever I listened. And when he made me an offer I was thinking of me and whether I would ever be anyone or if I would be living like I was the in the fields of Asphodel the rest of my life at Camp. He told me that I could make a better world for myself and everyone who came after me. He said Silena had already said yes. I think that's how he knew I would start thinking harder about it. He asked me to be a spy to give information about the people who had ignored me for two summers. He said I didn't have to stay year-round. Silena would be there for that. Besides almost no one stayed during the winter months and they didn't need two of us. But, during the summer if they had two people it would be much easier. I know I was a good choice for a spy. No one knew I was there it seemed. I would be able to sneak around. But the people I did know, they probably wouldn't find it that suspicious that I was talking to them about such things. Silena would be able to cover the consular meetings. It wouldn't seem suspicious if we meet to talk about what we found. We had been friends for years. I'm not even sure Annabeth would be able to find us as spies. It seemed like a brilliant plan. And for the 1st few years it was. But when I started doubting myself, it changed.

**Chapter Word Count (Not including Bold): 1,022 **

**So what did you think? I always wondered what made someone in Luke's army run the way they did. So I created Liz. I got this idea at like 11 last night when I was trying to fall asleep. I got a few paragraphs done, but I rewrote them, they weren't that good. This is something I wanted to get out. Like it? Hate it? Find mistakes? Is this a decent idea at all? Let me know in a review. In other news I'm thinking about changing my user name to 'Expressions'. Thoughts?**


End file.
